Wonders
by dourdan
Summary: Wonder by Natalie Merchant- "They say I must be one of the wonders Of God's own creation" - Akira is a loner, anti-social by nature. But why? I believe it's because he doesn't know who he is as a person. This is a story of self-discovery and sexual awakening, taking place just days before graduation when the 92 gen must find their new paths. ErinaXAkiraXRyo rated M for sex
1. Loser

Akira slammed the door behind him, his muscular body shivering in his t-shirt and jeans. He had narrowly managed to escape to the rec-room, but he could still hear techno-pop blasting through the halls of the co-ed dorm. Akira headed towards the garden for a smoke but was stopped dead in his tracks by the sounds of teenage sex just outside the exit. The sound of pounding and heaving was reminiscent of a rodent dying in the drywall.

"Fuck all!" he said out loud.

"Was that Akira?" a female voice whispered.

The male voice laughed, "Fucking loser."

Akira sat on the floor, events of the past hour playing through his mind. Alice Nakiri had asked him, 'How in the genetic lottery does a South Asian boy have blond hair and green eyes?' Bitch was so wasted she started to touch him; groping his tan skin, pulling his long hair. Akira got away before she had a chance to claw at his face, to see if his eyes were contact lenses. "How does a half Japanese, half white girl look like a demon rabbit?" he said out loud to himself.

Akira's stomach rumbled as he stood up, adding an element of physical discomfort to his current emotional state. "Being alone sucks!" That was why he agreed to come to the party. His mother wanted him to meet people, to find someone his own age with whom he could relate. Akira wanted that too: an actual friend. Not that there was any point. Graduation was days away. He had spent the last four years at the Academy, as the socially awkward son of a professor. Any friend he made would forget about him once he or she left the school.

The rec-room housed a communal kitchen, so Akira saw no harm in grabbing a little snack. He didn't feel like cooking, so he grabbed a package of straw shaped cookies. He ate one, it tasted like packing foam. Akira sighed. With his arms crossed over his chest, he slouched forward, for a moment of rest.

The door creaked open. Curious, he sat up. There, in the doorway stood Erina Nakiri. The strawberry-blonde had eyes the color of amethyst. Her waist length hair bounced as she entered the room. Even in a plain blouse and black skirt, she was a vision of beauty. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Akira stood up. "I-I should go." Despite knowing her since they were freshmen, the wealthy heiress' presence intimidated him.

Erina grabbed his shoulder. "I wanted to apologize. Alice can be a real bitch. "

Akira shoved her away. "Whatever."

"I know what it's like to look in the mirror and see someone I never knew!"

He turned to her. "You do?"

The girl nodded. "I have my mother's purple eyes. At least that's what Grandfather says."

"Wow, I never knew that." Akira sighed. "Make me kind of wish we had been friends."

"I always considered you a friend."

Akira shrugged. "Ok."

"I'm sorry I never visited you. It's just; the only kids who visited your house were people looking for help outside of your mother's office hours. I know I could've come over under the guise of needing help…"

Akira scratched his forehead. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've had a crush on you since freshman year!"

She looked so serious Akira tried his best not to laugh. "I'm out of here."

"You think you're a freak, but the truth is, you're one of a kind."

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am being real. You're brilliant and so skilled with flavors. It's why you're forth in our graduating class."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Forth?"

Erina counted on her fingers. "I'm first. Soma is second, Ryo is third..."

"I am not ranked lower than that Euro-trash manservant!" It was no secret Ryo KuroKiba was at the school only to serve as personal assistant to Alice.

"Euro-trash?" Erina repeated.

Akira's eyes went wide, realizing what he had said. He considered backpedaling, to specify 'poor Euro-trash,' but wisely decided against. "I apologize, that was very inappropriate."

"No worries," she said with a giggle. "I know how competitive you boys get."

Akira took a seat. "I'm glad we got to talk. I'm going to miss you."

Erina pulled up a chair next to him, putting her feet up on his lap. "Where are you headed after graduation?"

"I'm going to stay here with Jun. She adopted me. She saved me from the streets. Staying here, to assist her with her research, it's the least I can do."

Erina sighed. "Waste of talent if you ask me."

Akira raised his chin in her direction. "Good thing I didn't ask you."

"True, we all have free reign over our own lives," Erina said as she moved to Akira's lap. "Do you ever think about your biological parents?"

Akira shrugged as he put his arms around her. Despite her previous comment, regarding his rank, having a beautiful woman on his lap was kind of nice.

"Maybe you have your mother's eyes." Erina's lips brushed against his. "Perhaps she was a tourist, a princess, who fell in love with a gorgeous Indian boy."

"Maybe," Akira chuckled nervously.

Erina pulled away. "What are you thinking about?"

"Your lips," he said in a whisper.

Erina stood up, she motioned with her finger, "Come here." Akira watched as she laid on the prep-table, looking like the most exquisite cut of meat. With her knee-length skirt, she easily slipped her panties down her milky white thighs.

Akira had fallen into a trance when he suddenly noticed her squeezing his hand. "No stress," she whispered. Erina moved his hand, caressing his fingers down her toned stomach. Akira flinched as he touched her wet pussy. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Akira took a breath. "I'm good." He could feel her clit. It was firm, with every touch her body shivered. He had watched enough porn to know what was supposed to go where. It was all a matter of technique.

Akira disappeared under her skirt, taking a moment to savor the smell of her sex. He kissed her clit, and then licked it. He glided his tongue down her labia, opening her folds. The taste was sweet, like honey. Akira slipped his tongue inside her; sucking her juices as she bucked her hips.

"Come back to me," Erina moaned. Akira gave her clit a soft nibble before coming up. Erina was unbuttoning her blouse. Her red lacy bra barely constrained her sizable breasts. "Do you like what you see?"

Akira was about to reply when suddenly- _'Flick-flick.'_ He turned to see Ryo in the doorway playing with a cigarette lighter.


	2. Ryo

Ryo wore a long trench coat, with his dark hair falling over his eyes. "Erina," he said with a smirk. "You look so hot when you climax, maybe next time lose the bra."

Erina made her way off the table, her panties hanging from her foot. "That's what I trying for before we were so rudely interrupted."

Ryo snickered. "Doors have locks. Perhaps you should learn how to use them." He approached Akira. Sweeping the boy's long hair to the side, Ryo kissed the back of his neck.

Akira shuddered. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

"That's cool," Ryo said with a shrug. "I just came down here because Alice is hooking up with some guy."

"Some guy?" Erina asked.

"A 2nd year," Ryo replied. He removed his coat, revealing his shirtless upper body.

Akira bit his lip as he glanced at Ryo's stunning physique. During cooking competitions Ryo always wore short or no sleeves, showing off his arms, with his shirt unbuttoned down to his hairless chest. The more Akira thought about, he had never actually seen Ryo outside of competition. Even in class, he seemed to disappear into Alice's shadow.

Ryo cracked his knuckles. "Anyone have a smoke?"

"Here," Akira said, tossing Ryo a full pack. "Keep 'em, I've been trying to quit.

"Thanks, friend," Ryo replied, lighting up near an open window. "I was messing with you earlier, but since its graduation, I feel I can be honest."

"Sure, man." Akira tried to focus on something besides Ryo's body but it was no use. Ryo's tight stomach, the way his chiseled hip muscles cut a line directly to his bulging cock.

Ryo closed his eyes. "I've always had such respect for you."

"Wow, thanks." If he had any skill in the area of small talk Akira might have returned the compliment. Instead, he bolted out the door.

In the main corridor, Akira spotted Alice leaving the building. "Let's head back to my place and keep this party going!" she shouted to a group of kids, none of whom Akira recognized. That was the point, he assumed. She wanted to play Queen so she found herself an entourage of lowerclassmen.

"What about Ryo?" one girl asked.

Alice smirked. "He's a big boy. He can get home by himself."

Akira stood with his mouth agape, secretly hoping Alice's new friends would rob her blind. After they left, he reentered the rec-room to the sight of Ryo lying on the table in Erina's arms.

Erina put a finger to her lips. "He's asleep."

"I'm not asleep I just have a headache," he grumbled.

"Sorry to make your night worse, but Alice just ditched you." Akira picked up Ryo's coat, placing it over the boy's body for warmth.

"Spasibo," Ryo said with a smile.

"What?"

"Thank you," he clarified. "When you left, Erina and I got to talking."

"You speak Russian?" Akira asked.

"My father was Russian, my mother was Japanese," Ryo replied. It all made sense; his hairless chest, his exotic innocent eyes. "Erina is the only person I can practice with."

Erina sat up and kissed Akira, pulling him close. "Please, come join us." Moving her hands under his shirt, Erina massaged Akira's muscular chest, as she laid his body on the table. "There's no judgment here, only love." Erina locked eyes with Ryo. "Right, my friend?"

Ryo chuckled as he undid Akira's belt lowering his pants and boxers. "And there's no doubt Akira, here, is a natural blonde."

Akira could feel his entire body shiver. "Erina?"

"No judgment, only love," she repeated.

Akira took a breath. He closed his eyes and imagined his fantasy. Sophomore year Spring semester championships: Ryo won his first of many titles. He would have been filled with pride. Maybe Akira could have gone backstage to congratulate him. Maybe Ryo would have smiled at him, touched him, and kissed him. Maybe they would have taken their clothes off and let their bodies run on instinct.

Akira felt Ryo's fingertips massaging his scrotum. "Akira, you're so deliciously hard." Ryo, then, abruptly took the entire length of Akira's shaft down his throat.

Akira gasped for air, trying to sit up. Erina straddled his chest, pinning him down. "Just relax. Think of it like a massage."

The way Akira was feeling, the pure rush of adrenaline. This wasn't nerves. There was something about Ryo; an intense burning passion that shook Akira to his core. He took a deep breath as Ryo's mouth release his cock.

Ryo switched to using his hands. With the salvia as lube, Ryo massaged Akira's cock from the base, up the shaft, as pre-cum oozed from the tip. "I always loved pleasuring men; sometimes for money, sometimes for fun." Akira's body tensed, desperate for a release. "Don't worry my friend," Ryo said as he worked the tip with his thumb. Your cock has been on my bucket list since freshman year. Right, Erina?"

Akira looked at Erina, she was giggling. She'd spoken with Ryo in Russian, they'd planned this! "Freshman year," Erina explained. "Alice asked Ryo to get a picture of your dick. So he followed you to the showers at the gym. But once he saw how beautiful your cock was…"

"And because Erina caught me…" Ryo added.

"Ryo showed me the image, and we agreed: he and I would one day share you."

Akira felt Ryo give his foreskin a soft nibble before resuming the deep throat action. Erina ran her fingers through Ryo's hair. "Yes," she moaned as if Ryo was touching her. "Just like that."

Akira's back arched, his muscles were tight, throbbing. His breaths were little more than gasps. Erina unhooked her bra. At the sight of her bare breasts, he reached his arms to pull her close. His mouth went straight for her pink areolas licking and sucking, like an infant. Erina kissed his lips one last time before stuffing her bra in his mouth. "Bite," Erina whispered as she slid off the table.

Ryo and Erina went to work removing Akira's pants and boxers. "Erina," Ryo said, licking his lips. "Are you ready for me to show you how to properly pleasure a man?"

Lying on the table, his tan skin glistening with sweat, Akira's mind drifted to the first time he witnessed Ryo fillet a salmon. The boy glided his knife between the flesh and bones. His fingers following the blade just close enough to check his work. When Ryo finished, there was barely left anything on the carcass. With the long fillet in his bare hands, Ryo stroked his fingertips down the length, looking for pin bones. When he found one, he would simply flick. No pliers, just a roll of his fingers. With every flick, the meat would tense then relax, like a certain male organ. That was what Akira was experiencing: the feeling of Ryo's touch rippling through every muscle in his body.

Suddenly the trio heard sirens.


	3. History

"Shit," Erina muttered. "Care to guess who called the cops?"

Akira quickly got dressed. "Alice?"

Ryo smacked his forehead in a 'duh' motion. "Why do you think she left without saying anything? Fucking Cunt is probably laughing it up back at the mansion."

Erina got between the two. "We're on the ground floor, we have the advantage. Stay calm and follow me to my car."

Akira would soon discover Erina had the foresight to park in a location obscured by several trees. The group hopped into her black Corvette. Erina took off, getting a safe distance away from the dorm.

"So where are we going?" Akira asked over the whistle of the wind.

"Your place," she replied.

Akira glared. "What?!"

"We can't go back to my place, because it's in the direction of the city. And we can't go to Ryo's place, because Ryo's place is Alice's place. That leaves you, the sweet innocent son of a faculty member."

"Who is sporting a major hard-on," Ryo said as he lit a cigarette. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

His words sent shivers down Akira's spine. "I'm sure my mother will be thrilled that I have friends."

Minutes later, when Erina pulled into the driveway, Akira quickly exited. Quietly opening the front door, he could see his mother asleep at her computer. The fair-skinned woman with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail was collapsed, snoring. Akira looked at the screen. The document was covered in a random jumble of letters. She'd passed out in the middle of a project.

"I'll try to salvage the information," Erina offered. "You and Ryo carry her to the sofa."

Akira turned to Ryo. "I got this. You, head to the bedroom, make yourself comfortable." With her slender figure, Akira could easily lift his mother by himself. He placed her on the sofa, covering her body with a nearby blanket. "Goodnight, Mum."

Akira entered his bedroom to the sight of Ryo lying naked on the bed. "Your mattress feels amazing!"

Akira took off his shirt and laid next to Ryo. "Dare I ask what Alice has you sleep on?"

"When she wants to fuck, I get to sleep in her canopy bed," Ryo said with a laugh. "Otherwise I sleep in the servant quarters."

"Servant quarters?"

Ryo nodded. "I'm a servant. It's where I belong. All of my medals and trophies are the property of Alice's parents." Akira's chest was heaving. He couldn't imagine such a painful, dehumanizing existence. Ryo gazed lovingly into Akira's eyes. "Would you like to hear the story of how I became Alice's lapdog? I'll tell you, I'm not ashamed."

"Sure," Akira said, cuddling close.

Ryo stroked Akira's chest. "I was born on Sakhalin Island, just off the east coast of Russia. My mother worked in the fish market. I went with her every day, she was my first teacher."

Akira could hear the sadness in his voice. He glided his thumb across Ryo's trembling lower lip. "Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry."

Ryo closed his eyes. "After my father died at sea, my mother became sick with fever. I was eight-years-old when she passed away." A single tear rolled down Ryo's cheek. "Her employer took custody of me, putting me to work to pay off my family's debts."

Akira kissed Ryo's forehead. He knew what it was like to have no one. The courage it took to not give into the hopelessness. Fate would reward Akira with a kind, loving adoptive mother. All while Ryo would be stuck as a glorified butler.

"Then Alice came along," Ryo sighed. "She likes to say her family adopted me, but in truth they purchased me."

Erina entered the room. "The files are edited and saved." She glanced at the boys. "What were we talking about?"

Ryo sat up, wiping his eyes. "I was telling Akira about how I plan on leaving Alice after graduation."

"You were?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I was!" Ryo added with a glare.

Akira threw up his hands. "Ok, man"

"Where would you go, Ryo?" Erina asked.

Ryo shrugged as pulled together a pile of pillows. "Maybe California."

Akira stripped down to his boxers. With his still hard cock, he laid on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from Ryo. Akira figured he could masturbate after everyone else went to sleep.

Erina undressed down to her bra and underwear. "I swear when I get to Paris the first thing I'm going to do is get breast reduction surgery." She slid in, between the boys, but her focus was on Akira. "Can you imagine me working sixteen-hour shifts with these things?"

Akira yawned. "Do whatever makes you happy."

Erina reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Akira could tell by the way she flexed her shoulders her actions were for her own comfort. He had resigned himself to sleeping without a pillow until Erina pulled him close. "Let me be your strength," she whispered as she caressed her fingers down his jaw. "Let me your friend."

Akira nodded, his face pressed against her soft breast. "I'd like that."

Erina stroked his cheek. "Come to Paris with me."

"Paris?" Akira chuckled. "Me? Working in Paris?"

Ryo moved closer, leaning his body over Erina's. "Yes, you: the brilliant Spice master with the gorgeous body."

Erina turned to Ryo. "You should come too. We can all go together." She pulled Ryo's face to her other breast. "With my family's fortune, we'll take Paris by storm!"

Akira was relaxing to the sound of her heartbeat. Placing his hand on her wrist, he could feel her pulse; the rhythm of her body. Akira kissed her chest, tracing his tongue along her collarbone. He slipped his hand between her legs only to discover Ryo already had two fingers, knuckle deep, inside Erina's pussy.

Akira stroked Erina's stomach, her muscles becoming tense and tight as she softly cried out his name. "Kira..."

A smile crept across his face. Even with Ryo inside of her, Erina wanted him. Akira licked his finger. Then ever so slowly he rubbed her engorged clit. He could feel Erina spreading her legs. Akira knew she was inviting both him and Ryo to touch her. Maybe he could eat Erina's pussy while Ryo massaged her breasts. Or perhaps she'd allow him to fuck her. In that moment there was nothing he wanted more.


	4. Discovery

Erina grasped Akira's hand, rubbing his fingers faster. He watched as her hips thrust wildly, her chest heaving. With her opposite arm, Erina grabbed a pillow to muffle her cries.

Ryo pulled out his fingers licking them leisurely. "Since none of us will be able to sleep tonight, here is what I propose: you two get yourselves started, and I will be right back."

"Sounds good to me," Akira replied, his focus on Erina. He took Erina's hand placing it over his heart. "Do you want me?"

Erina pulled him close for a kiss. "You know I do."

Akira tore off his boxers hurling them to the floor. Just as quickly he slid Erina's panties down her thighs, caressing the sensual curves of her hips. Lifting her leg over his shoulder, Akira guided his cock with his free hand. He penetrated Erina deep and hard, the way he always dreamed of fucking a girl.

Erina gasped. "Ow."

Akira could feel her body wince. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Erina's voice was quivering.

Akira leaned in, opening her mouth with his tongue. Kiss after passionate kiss, tasting the sweetness of her breath. He moved one hand to her ass giving it a tender squeeze. Out of curiosity, he slipped his hand between her legs, right below his cock. He could feel her wetness, her warmth, but as Akira removed his hand he could see the unmistakable color of blood.

Erina pursed her lips. "I've waited four years to do this."

Akira was speechless. This was more then he deserved. With every thrust, her walls clenched, her body shivered. It was then he felt Ryo kiss his shoulder.

"I couldn't find the canola oil so I brought cooking spray." There was an awkward silence. Ryo put one arm around Akira's waist. With his lips to the boy's ear, he whispered. "Turn your head and cough."

Akira nearly collapsed. "Not cool, man!" He hoped Ryo had at least lubed the two fingers before going straight for his prostate. Akira switched positions, moving to his side with his cock still deep inside Erina. He could feel his muscles clench around Ryo's fingers.

"You like that?" Ryo asked as he steadily finger fucked Akira's hole with one hand. His opposite arm wrapped around the boy's abs. "I can make you blow your load so hard your dick will pop off like a balloon animal." Ryo licked Akira's earlobe. "And I will."

Akira's heart was pounding; the way Ryo took control had him feeling like a marionette. And he knew what was coming next. "Can I touch it?" Akira asked.

"No you can't touch my dick," Ryo muttered as he removed his fingers from Akira's ass.

"Sorry." Akira closed his eyes. With Erina holding him he was calm, mentally prepared for what was to come. That was until he noticed something cold pressing against his back. The rounded tip of the item was roughly the size of a tennis ball. He could feel Ryo moving the item lower, as his fingers spread Akira's ass cheeks. Something was not right. "Is that a pepper mill?"

Ryo doubled over with laughter. He swung his hand around. In it was a large electric pepper grinder. "I was waiting for you to say something."

Erina covered her mouth and giggled, "Ty psikh! Ryo, you're insane!"

Akira sighed with relief when Ryo put the pepper grinder on the floor. "All joking aside," Ryo said as he sprayed cooking oil on Akira's hand. "I would like you to lube up my dick- my actual dick."

Akira started at the abs, caressing Ryo's tight stomach as he reached for the boy's hard cock. Once Akira's hand was in position he gripped Ryo's shaft giving it a firm squeeze. He moved his hand up and down, pausing briefly to massage the tip. It was during those pauses he could hear Ryo gasping. Akira wished he could use both hands, but that would have required him to release Erina. With how close Ryo's body was to his, Akira could feel his breath, his warmth even his heartbeat.

Ryo's tongue glided down Akira's ear. "Kira, I hate to rush you, but I feel like I'm going to bust a nut any moment now."

Akira turned his face to kiss Ryo. "How many times have you done this?"

"Anal? Maybe twenty or so," Ryo answered between breaths. "But only on the receiving end.

Akira paused. He chuckled slightly. Now was not the time to be timid. "I trust you."

Ryo smiled. "I promise I'll be gentle." Ryo slid his cock in slowly, with tender rocking motions. At first, the pressure was the same as Ryo's fingers, but more. Ryo kept his promise. He placed on hand on Akira's chest as if to monitor his heart. "You're doing just fine. Just focus on Erina. Kiss her a little. Maybe fondle those tits while you still can."

"Very funny," Erina said with a smirk.

With Ryo in his ass and Erina's cervical muscles tightening on his cock Akira could feel his orgasm building. It was a warm intense sensation emanating from his legs and hips, flowing all the way up his back. "Do I need to pull out?" he asked Erina.

Ryo answered, "Pretty sure you won't be able to do that, in our current arrangement."

Erina gave Akira's lower lip a gentle bite. "Do not dare."

Akira nodded. Worst case scenario, he could get her pregnant. That image stuck in his head; her beautiful naked body with swollen breasts and a round belly. He would massage her aching muscles with lotions and oils. And once her tits started to lactate he would gladly suck on one side while Ryo sucked on the other.

Akira came hard. He put his arm under Erina's back as his cum erupted inside of her. She kissed his lips, to muffle her cries. Leaving his cock inside her, he continued to thrust. He could feel his cum oozing down her quivering thighs, as what remained of his hard-on continued to make her climax over and over. "Erina, you are so sexy."

Ryo pressed his lips to Akira's ear. "So are you, my lover." Ryo had increased his pace, gripping Akira's chest for leverage.

Akira's legs went numb. The last thing he would remember would be the sensation of being held by both Ryo and Erina. His body fully relaxed as the beautiful, tranquil tenderness lulled him to sleep.


	5. Paris

The next morning Akira awoke alone, to the smell of coffee and waffles. He quickly threw on some clothes and went to the small kitchen, adjacent to the living room. "Good morning sweetheart," his mother said, handing him a cup of coffee. "Ryo is in the shower and Erina is outside in the garden."

"Cool," he muttered, taking a seat at the table. Looking out the window he could see Erina gathering ingredients in a wicker basket. She was wearing a long lab coat, with her hair pulled back in a braid.

His mother smiled. "Erina Nakiri: that girl is something special.

Akira nodded. "I agree."

His mother handed him his breakfast, a waffle with sliced bananas, and took a seat beside him. "Kira, do you remember the day we first met?"

"Yeah." Akira smiled as the memories played through his mind. At eight-years-old, Akira had been living in an alley near the outdoor market when he caught sight of a vendor selling spices cut with dyed flour. Akira punched the vendor in the stomach. Before the police could be called, Grad-student Jun Shiomi scooped Akira up in her arms. "When you took me to your hotel room I didn't know what to think. You brought me new clothes. We ordered room service, spent the whole day watching movies. It was the first time I had slept in a real bed."

Jun nodded. "I stayed up that night, just watching you sleep. I knew I needed to figure out a way to adopt you."

Ryo walked into the kitchen wearing only a towel. Although Akira could hear his mother's voice, his eyes were locked on Ryo's half-naked body.

"I had known you for less than a day but I already knew I loved you," Akira's mother continued.

"Yeah, Mom," Akira replied. _I know a little something about love at first sight._ In his mind, he was begging Ryo to look over. To see his lips, his smile.

Ryo chuckled as he selected a mug from the cabinet, his eyes sparkling in the light of the morning sun.

"Just being that close to you," Jun continued. "Your beautiful spirit filled a hole inside me. It is my greatest hope that someone special will come into your life and do the same for you."

Ryo poured himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning Professor Shiomi," he said, with a grin. "The soothing heat of the shower was incredible. I can't remember the last time I experienced such a warm relaxing sensation over my entire body"

Jun stood up. She kissed Ryo's cheek. "Sweetie, go put some clothes on. The last thing I want would be for you to burn yourself." Akira watched as her finger glided across Ryo's exposed hip. "I'm sure Akira can lend you something to wear."

"Yeah," Akira took a sip of his coffee, his eyes fixated on the towel. "Help yourself to whatever."

Ryo put down the coffee. "Spasibo."

Akira's mother smiled, as Ryo left. "That Ryo, he's always been such a sweet boy. Especially with how helpful he is to Alice Nakiri. He has such a kind heart."

"Yeah," Akira licked his lips. "He is pretty sweet."

Erina came through the door with a basket filled with vegetables and herbs. "Professor Shiomi, I think these would work wonderfully for the vegetable stock." She placed the basket on the table and took a seat on Akira's lap. "Good morning, K."

"Good morning, E." He could feel her ample breasts under the lab coat. It took every ounce of self-control to not slip his hands under the fabric.

Erina softly kissed his cheek. "I need to go check the laundry."

Ryo returned to the kitchen. He was wearing his long coat over just a pair of sweatpants. With one hand down his pants, he sat in front of the television. "Akira, could you bring me my coffee?"

"Sure, man." Akira walked Ryo's coffee over. As he handed Ryo the cup Akira lovingly caressed the boy's hands.

Ryo looked at him and smiled. "Stop it. You're making me blush."

Akira touched his own lips. Caught up in Ryo's innocent eyes the rush of emotions proved so intense he cupped Ryo's face for a deep sexy kiss.

Ryo carefully put the mug on the coffee table. "In front of your Mother?"

Akira shrugged. "My Mom loves you." He took a seat, allowing Ryo to rest his head on his chest.

"What about you?" Ryo asked, looking up at Akira. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah." Akira could feel his heart flutter. "I do." Ryo looked so peaceful, like an angel.

Erina emerged carrying a bag of laundry. "I want to cuddle, too!" She sat on Akira's opposite side, close enough to hold him while also massaging Ryo's shoulder.

"You three are so adorable," Akira's mother said from the kitchen. "Erina, what are your plans for after graduation?"

"I want to go to Paris, open my own place," Erina said, confidently.

Akira shook his head. "You say that like it's as easy as taking a dive into the ocean."

Erina lifted his face. "It will be that easy because we already know how to swim."

Ryo nodded. "She's right. We just need a space- someplace outside of the touristy area. With our skills, we can reinvent European fine dining."

Akira's mother walked over to the group. "So, Akira, sweetheart, does this means you're going to Paris?"

"I guess." Akira loved Erina. He could see himself marrying her one day. However, what he felt for Ryo went beyond love. Ryo was his missing piece. He needed to know where Erina stood. "E, are you buying Ryo's ticket?"

"Of course," she said with noticeable excitement in her voice. "I can buy yours too, so we'll all be on the same flight." She gave Akira a tight hug. "For my two best friends money is no object." Erina's happiness was infectious.

Akira looked at his mother and smiled. "In that case- Paris here we come."

Graduation came and went. When they arrived in Paris Erina called for a cab, to ferry the team and their luggage to their new home. Akira sat with his face pressed up against the window, as the taxi passed by the Effile tower. The monument was lit up in a rainbow of colors that shimmered through the darkness of the night sky. To Akira, it looked like a beacon summoning artists from all over the world.

"It's beautiful," Erina whispered. "I know the lights are there to impress the tourists but for me, they are a celebration of life's infinite possibilities."

Akira nodded. "I, kind of, feel like a culinary knight reaching the Promised Land."

Ryo reached over and patted Akira's shoulder. "Because you have, and you are."

Akira took Ryo's hand and then Erina's, together as if in prayer. The trio looked out the window at the glittery night sky. "We are."


End file.
